Yautja Creed
by PayaDarkstorm
Summary: When a half human, half Yautja child is found in old Mohawk hunting grounds, its up to Conner Kenway/Ratonhnhake:ton to be prepared for one angry full Yautja father to reclaim his son. But this reunion will end in blood unless everything is streightened out. Be forewarned there will be violence in this.
1. Discovery

It has been at least one year since Conner killed Charles Lee and left the Amulet in a place where Desmond Miles can find it. Life in the colonies is far from better though because as soon as Conner finished his last assassination a messenger from General Washington arrives at the Davenport Homestead, "I am looking for Conner, I have an important message from General Washington himself." Conner walks out of the Davenport Manor and up to the messenger, "What does Commander Washington want from me, the war is over I highly doubt he has any need for me," Conner says mustering any kind of kindness he has without putting a hidden blade in the messengers throat, "Commander Washington thought so as well but he wished to see you personally," the messenger said handing Conner the letter signed and sealed by General Washington himself. Conner was more than reluctant to head to New York and see the Commander in chief due to the fact that a lot of the patriots have a slight issue during the war when he assassinated Haytham Kenway and nearly assassinated Charles Lee at Haytham's funeral, but if it this is very important then Conner will have to appear at once.

Upon arriving to New York the Aquila is escorted by colonist brigs crewed by Blue Coats, "Mr. Faulkner, put us to full stop and anchor hear I do believe that Commander Washington wishes to see me on the oncoming Man-of-War," Conner tells his first mate, "Aye Captain," Faulkner says and then turns to the crew and yells, "full stop here, drop anchor!" After the Aquila docked itself in the middle with two blue coat brigs armed and ready at a moment's notice, a large Man-of-War sails in, and stops right beside the Aquila after the two brigs were signaled to leave, a boarding plank is extended to let Conner Kenway/Ratonhnhake:ton aboard the Man-of-War and into the Captain's Cabin. Upon entering Washington's cabin Conner feels less than welcome in the cabin, "Conner have a seat my friend, we need to talk about something involving this new nations security," Washington says to Conner.

_At a far distance something watches, lying in wait for the thrill of the hunt. This hunter though isn't from this world and he also takes threats against him or his family personally, his son has gone missing from his hiding spot where he told him to stay till his father returned from hunting hares and Elk. His name is Vashtahk, and he is a proud yautjan hunter, a good father and a good master to his young boy. But right now he is pissed of f and out for blood, so far he has killed four Blue Coats via trophy kills._ "So your saying you found a small child in the middle of my peoples old hunting ground and you wish me to take him in to the Homestead till his immediate family comes to claim him," Conner asks; seeing if he got the Commanders word down to the letter, "That is correct Conner but there is another thing; something is killing off my men in that same general area but without their heads, there were no tracks during their brutal deaths, my men didn't have a chance of survival during their battle," Washington states and then continues, " I need you to take the child as soon as possible and then find out what's killing my men, if this is Templar related then you have the full support of the patriots and myself." _Vashtahk had overheard everything; his son is being put on the smaller water bound ship _(the Aquila)_ and being taken to a homestead, he has to catch up with them so that he can make it to their destination. "Hang on Tach, I may have failed your mother on keeping her alive but I will not lose you to these Ooman's," Vashtahk growled under his breath. _

As Conner leaves Washington's Man-of-War he sees a small being exerting a large amount of anger as if he wasn't fully human; although the boy has more human traits, his skin shows the pattern of a bobcat, his hair is in dreadlocks on the sides and a pony tail in the back. "Calm down little one, I am Ratonhnhake:ton/Conner Kenway, do you have a name," Conner tries to tell the young boy to calm him down, "My name is Tach," the boy says hissing threw his teeth he is clearly not happy with being surrounded by humans, " Mr. Faulkner get us to Davenport Homestead, take our guest below deck and get him something to eat," Conner tells his first mate. Upon his orders Tach is taken below deck and the Aquila sets sail back to the Homestead. _Vashtahk watches the water bound craft sail off to where ever its heading, he power jumps from tree to tree to catch up, but he is making minimal effort to keep up so Vashtahk decides to hang on to the steering mechanism to the water craft. _

Within a few hours the crew of the Aquila and their newest guest arrives to Davenport Homestead, Conner carries Tach to the Davenport manor and sets the small boy in the room opposite to the late Achilles Davenport's room. Either the kid is really obedient or trying to get the Assassin's nerves, because when Conner tells Tach to sit down and stay in the room till he calls him Tach did exactly what he is told. _Outside the Manor on the very top part of the water crafts mast stands Vashtahk under his cloak as he decides his plan of attack to get back his son and hunt this "Assassin" the Ooman's talked highly about, this hired killer could make an excellent trophy to his wall back on Home world._

This is the end of Chapter one of this story. It may be a while before I will be able to post more due to lots of school work, but I will try to write as much as possible. If you want to see more of this story then give me your feedback about it. :D


	2. Blood Bath

As he looks out the window of Achilles' old manor; Conner gets a very uncanny feeling that he is being stalked, this feeling would not have been for the fact he is holding an unknown child at the homestead but the probable fact is that he may have seen these creatures before he became an assassin and ever since that day he always had a very uncanny sixth sense and right now his sixth sense is working overtime when he looks around towards the Aquila. Conner turns to see that the half-blood child is staring at him, Conner wonders who or what this child's father is, although the patter resembles it the child is clearly not part bobcat otherwise the kid would have a tail and he obviously doesn't possess one, "Your gonna be in trouble once my dad comes for me **_Tri'lohak_**," Tach says to Conner and he knows a warning very well when a cougar cub is lost and mama is nearby. "Tell me Tach, where is your father so we can get you to him and probably not get our hands covered in more blood," Conner asks as polite as he can but Tach just shakes his head and speaks in a language foreign to him.

_As the great hunter disembarks from the crafts mask onto dry land Vashtahk manages to keep him invisible and makes sure he doesn't bump into anyone to reveal his position, his main priority is to take back his son from the __**Tri'lohak**__ or Assassin in human tongue. Amidst his planning he bumps into one of the crew members of the Aquila turning off his cloak. _The crew member looks at this huge being the first thing that takes him is pure fear, he reaches for his fire arm be before he could upholster the pistol he feels a pair of blade plunge into the man gut and as he dies he feels his spine and skull being ripped out of his body, he didn't have a chance to scream. _Feeling the Ooman's blood spray everywhere reminds Vashtahk of his young blood years before he became clan leader and before he earned his elite hunter mask. Though this feeling is short lived when he remembers he has to be stealthy and tries not to draw attention to himself, he doesn't have time to go back into cloak because he is surrounded by the other crew members, this will end badly for them since they are armed._

Conner heard the gun fire before he hears the dying screams of his crew, "I warned you Ratonhnhake:ton, now my dad is here he won't stop till I am found," Tach says this time not looking Conner in the face, "and he isn't above killing all in sight, I would suggest that you let me go now so I can calm my dad down before he kicks down the door to this house." Conner looks at the child he can almost see the smirk on the child's face as he says that, he begins to think things over and then come up with his own plan of attack as he puts his hood on, runs out the door and into the tree line to lie in wait for his ambush attempt. _Vashtahk runs to the Davenport Manor at full speed and kicks down the door, to his surprise there is little resistance within the household and even though he distinctly knows it's a trap he'd rather know his son is safe than wait for him to be harmed. As the great hunter runs up the stair case he hears his boys warning hisses but he ignores them to save his boy, upon reaching the room his son remained seated in Vashtahk looks at his son in relief that's his greatest down fall. _Conner jumps at the giant being knocking him into a wall, tomahawk at the ready, "What are you monster," Conner wonders but then looks at the skin pattern on the being and then back at the boy, both have the same skin pattern, now Conner must defend himself against something his people have seen before in stories he was told when it was the hottest times of the year.

_Upon regaining his senses Vashtahk sees the one the Ooman's call Assassin, "So you are the one who killed the __**Set'tarah Tel'para **__(_Knights Templar_) in this region, you are the __**Tri'lohak**__ that my family has encountered before and allied together against the __**Set'tarah Tel'para**__, we may have bled together but we aren't friends here Ooman."_ Conner can barely understand the large warrior but from he can gather he knows that a fight is at hand and thing won't be ending well.

Off shore of the Davenport Homestead, the two brigs that escorted the Aquila to Washington's Man-of-War had followed the Aquila to the homestead; they find several members of the Aquila either dead or wounded, the patriots on board make a dangerous decision to disembark and attack Conner and whatever attacked the Aquila's crew. The blue coats charge the Davenport manor, their battle cry is loud and thunderous. Conner and the Alien hunter can hear it. _Vashtahk growls at the incompetent and under trained soldiers charging at them uninvited to the slaughter, he looks at the Tri'lohak and sighs, "Tri'lohak, as much as I hate to admit this we must work together to defend the previous Tri'lohak's home from these inferior soldiers." _Conner understood what the hunter said this time and nods. It is a do or die situation now, Conner must now fight with the one being that may stab him in the back in the end of this possibly small or relatively huge skirmish.


End file.
